Scenes
by She's An Actress
Summary: Scenes taken from Matt and Mello's life that have been written down for your reading entertainment. Enjoy! NOTE: Language, non-bitchy Mello, and shounen-ai. Rating subject to change. Unromantic romance.
1. In Which Matt Finds Out Mello can Sing

Yo, peoples! Here's the first installment of this drabble collection! :D

NOTE: This whol drabble set will contain: shounen-ai, non-bitchy Mello, and fluff.

This **will not be found **in this drabble collection: Yaoi, lemon, or very-bitchy Mello.

DISCLAIMER: What the hell? You think I own Death Note? If I did, do you honestly think this would be here?

* * *

_**In Which**_

**Matt Finds out Mello can Sing**

I swung the bag of chocolate back and forth, whistling as I walked. I had gone to the store to pick up some cigarettes and had decided it would be best to get some chocolate while I was there. Mello was running low, anyways.

I climbed up the jankety stairs, used to the creaks and holes in them. I stopped at our apartment number-609- and frowned slightly.

Music? From our apartment? What?

And then I realized what song it was- Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Our song. Mel's and mine. And it certainly wasn't being sung by Snow Patrol.

Was _Mello _singing? Ha, that would be _hilarious _if he was. A big-shot Mafia boss _singing a song._

Heh.

I opened the door as quietly as I could, but wasn't surprised when Mello had headphones in. He was dancing around the small apartment as he somewhat cleaned, picking up some discarded clothes and tossing them in a hamper and then dancing around some more. And singing all the while.

I grinned at him and walked over, plucking a headphone from his ear and putting it in mine. I laughed when he turned around, a look of shock on his face.

"...How long have you been here?" Mello asked after a moment.

"Long enough," I replied, grinning. "You're really cute when you smile and dance and stuff. And you sing good, too."

Mello blushed-and I held back a chuckle-and looked down at the floor, saying 'thanks' and then looking back up and grinning, Mello attacked me.

"Love ya, Mels."

"Mmm, love you too, Mattie," he replied, hugging me. "But this is our secret only, got it? No telling anybody."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said, smiling.


	2. What Matt Loves About Mello

This randomly sprang to my mind after I read a book. Um... hope you like. :3 It's a bit longer than the last one, and very, very fluffy and shounen-ai. Matt's POV, go wild with imagination. :D

* * *

_**What**_

**Matt Loves About Mello**

As Mello flipped through the TV channels and I ate ice cream straight from the tub, my legs resting comfortably on Mel's lap, my feet propped up on the arm rest, his legs criss-crossed under mine, I watched him with a smile on my lips, going over why I loved that hot-head.

I love how on some days he simply gets up and plops down on the couch, because I know he's going to invite me to a seat and I'll get the ice-cream and chocolate and we'll watch TV, talk, and laze around all day, and he won't say a word about Near or Kira or L or 'work' through it all.

I love how he throws his hair up in a sloppy ponytail on those days, because it says that he's mine for the whole day, and nobody can interrupt.

I love how he'll randomly kiss me and act like nothing happened, going back to what he was doing. I do the same, but I know for a fact that we're both in better moods after it. He even does it in front of the Mafia sometimes- and I always feel even better with those kisses, because I know he doesn't care what they think.

I love how he never fails to smile around me, never fails to treat me better, never fails to be nice around me. He never treats me the same as the others, spare an argument or two, and I can't say I care.

I love how he looks when he comes home tired. I'm always laying on the couch when he gets home, so he'll simply throw off his jacket and throw his gun on top, putting both on the table, and flop right down on me. I don't mind a bit, even if he interrupts a game or two.

I love how Mello can see right through the goggles and into my eyes. He can take a glance and see anything he wants. The orange-tinted plastic doesn't stop him from getting every hint of sadness, every hint of anger, anything, like everybody else.

I love how Mello will gladly open his arms to comfort me, no matter where he's at, who he's with, who's watching, or what other's think. He's always had, and will always have, a shoulder for me to lay my head on, and cry if I really need to.

I take a bite of my vanilla ice-cream and we settle for a movie playing on the TV. I smile wider when he throws the remote at the wall and laid back against me, stealing a bite of my ice-cream. I stole a bite of his chocolate, and smiled wider.

That's why I love my Mels. He never fails to make me smile, with every little thing he does, when nobody else can.

And I can make him smile back.


	3. Propose: Act 1, Scene 1

So... one way Matt might propose to Mello... set up in 2 Acts of 3 Scenes. :D *bows* _Enjoy._

* * *

_**One Way**_

**Matt Might Propose to Mello**

**[Act 1 - Scene 1]**

I sat in the doorway, watching Mello draw.

Mello didn't draw much, but when he did, he became absolutely consumed in it- he was a perfectionist, after all. He had every detail in place, and he usually spent days on his drawings. Mello even missed 'work' for them.

I know it's because when he's set on something, he's set.

So right now he drew, not moving whatsoever. Besides his right hand, which flicked across the page with a pencil in an amazing speed that even Linda would have to compete with. I have no idea what he was drawing, but I know it must be pretty important if he won't even glance at me.

I smiled to myself and watched him pick up a colored pencil- red. The amazing thing was his shading and coloring on his pictures, really. Mello got everything just right.

He started drawing with the bright red, then picked up a darker one, and then a darker one... and then the brightest one of all, and the one he used the least. And then he used his finger to shade it all.

Mello's hair is tied back in a sloppy bun as he does this, a few loose strands falling from it. He picked up a dark grey colored pencil, then black, and colored something else. Then he picked up a green and barely touched the paper with it, then orange... then a skin-color. Hmm, apricot, maybe. That's one thing that back-fires- you can tell colors with just a glance and know just what they are. Hell, if you're friends with somebody who draws, you're going to know the difference between peach and apricot, hot pink and fushcia, red-brown and mahogany.

I watched him shade some more with his finger and a tissue, color some more, and then shade some more. When he was done, he sat back and looked at it, brushing all the eraser shavings away and pushing the pencils clear across the room.

Mello ripped the picture out of his sketchbook, which was relatively full of blank pages, set it face-down on the floor, and search for something.

"What'cha looking for, Mels?" I asked him.

"A thumbtack," came the response.

"A thumbtack? That's all?"

"Yeah. Or tape."

"There's some tape in the kitchen I think," I told him. He shot into the kitchen. That was the bad thing about this apartment; clutter everywhere. Random stuff thrown here, oh, let's put a receipt here- oh yeah! This chocolate wrapper would be PERFECT here!

I sat back against the doorframe, knowing that this drawing was particularly special, considering Mello was going to hang it up. I hummed _Chasing Cars _to myself, smiling just a bit, and waiting until Mello decided to show me what the picture was.

When he came back in, he had some clear tape in his hand. Mello picked up the picture, went over to me, put the picture against my forehead, and taped it there.

Mello just taped his picture to my _face._

I think he's going insane.

"Mels, why'd you tape your picture to my face?" I asked him, not annoyed, just curious.

"C'mere," he said, pulling me up by my hand and leading me somewhere. He took off the picture, and we were in the bathroom.

"...Why'd you bring me in here?"

"It's the only place with a mirror," he replied, turning me by the shoulders to face the mirror.

"O...kay..."

Mello held up the picture next to my head.

It was a picture of _me._

I grinned.

"You like it?" he asked me, seeing my grin.

"Love it, Mels," I replied to him. He grinned back.

_**-End-**_


	4. The Neighbor's Point of View

I never said I'd get all the scenes and acts in a row, now did I?

Anyways, this sprang to mind while listening to Chasing Cars(LOLDIDN'TSEETHATONECOMING) and I had to write it RIGHT THEN and THERE. My internet's been down, that's why this wasn't up anytime between now and Friday. :'(

Hope this tides you over for a bit! :D

* * *

_**The Neighbor's **_

**Point of View on the Redhead and the Blonde**

Those two are the oddest couple I've ever seen. I'm not against gays at all, it's just that it seems that their relationship goes much, much deeper than the average 15 year olds.

It's as if they've known each other for a life time, and then some. I have to admit, their relationship is truly beautiful.

Sometimes I'll hear a gunshot through the wall, only to be followed by _"Kill it, Mels!" _or _"What the hell was that!" _and I'll know neither of them were hurt in the slightest.

Sometimes one of them will come out to the balcony after a fight about God-knows-what, and the other will just follow and wrap their arms around the other and murmur something that I can't hear most of the time. Then they'd just stand there, looking over the balcony. And if I hear right, they'd sometimes sing "Chasing Cars" and would forget about whatever they'd been yelling about.

The walls are thin, so I should know this- those two aren't hormone crazed. It's actually pretty quiet at night, even with the thin walls.

Sometimes they'll sit on the balcony and talk all day, from sunrise to sunset.

Sometimes those two would go out and come back with smiles, even if one of them had a fresh cut or bruise or bump from a homophobe or two.

Sometimes I'll see the two in public, and they'll swing their interlocked hands back and forth like kids. Those two never pay the homophobes a second glance, even if they glare at them.

Sometimes it'll rain and they'd both go outside and dance on the balcony, no matter the temperature. They'd dance and sing all the rain away, and eventually just collapse or slip onto the other and one would suggest going in. They don't, though.

Once, the redhead got a drink poured on his head, and he just shook his hair and laughed, and the blonde joined in. He had even waved to the teens who poured the drink as they walked off.

Sometimes, they'll throw random holidays just to see each other all day.

On Valentine's Day, they both stay home. They spend all day out, and god-knows where. But one year, the redhead came home with a few shopping bags, and the other came back with a couple boxes. I never did find out what was in those boxes.

On Christmas, they both stay home. Sometime during the week, they take a risk- the redhead will leave while the blonde is out, and the blonde stays at wherever he's at for just a little longer. They'd both bring back bags. Last year, they brought back a stick and I heard the redhead say in the hall, _"Just like when we were kids, Mels," _and laughed. The blonde laughed, and I heard them saying later that it was _"okay that we don't have a real tree. Who needs a tree to celebrate Christmas? It's just a tree. We've both got the best damn people in the whole world, and I don't think I need a tree to go with."_

_They listen to music a lot. I've learned that they're particularly fond of Snow Patrol, The Fray, Linkin Park, and Kings of Leon. _

_They really do have the most beautiful relationship I've ever seen. _

_And I've seen a lot of relationships in my life._


	5. Propose: Act 1, Scene 2

*hangs head in shame* I'm sorry it's so short. I really, really am- I just need some fillers. The next one will be longer! I... think...

Anyways, super sorry it's supremely short. I've been working on NaNoWriMo and have had a bit of block with _Propose_. :S Damn.

SPOILER; The second act of _Propose_ is the actual wedding, not the proposing. I think. I dunno, my mind is weird. XP

Anyways, let's have the curtains rise... and here I present to you with Act 1, Scene 2 of _Propose. _

**_Thank's soooo much to RoonieBear1294. You are my first (and so far, only) reviewer ever. 3 _**

* * *

_**Propose:**_

**Act 1, Scene 2**

Mello was still drawing, hair pulled back in a ponytail and all. He had gray sweats on and a plain black t-shirt, bare feet, and was drawing.

I sighed and turned off my PSP after saving my progress in Kingdom Hearts. I stood up and walked over, moving his sketchpad away from his lap gently and sat where said sketchbook had been. "Meeeeels, let's go somewhere."

He sighed and failed in trying to get me off after a few half-hearted shoves, giving in after a minute. "Like where?"

"I don't know. Ice-cream."

Mello cocked an eyebrow at me, "Ice-cream? Are we 5, Matt?"

"Nope, we're 16. And 16 year olds have the damn right to get ice-cream whenever they want."

Mello chuckled lightly. "All right, we'll get ice-cream, but you've got to get off first."

"You know what? I don't feel like it," I replied, leaning into Mello more. My head rested comfortably on his shoulder and I nuzzled into his neck. "Hey, Mels?"

"Hm?" He replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"I think I want you to marry me."

"...Seriously?"

"No, that's not how I want to ask it, so don't take that seriously."

He gave me a look for a split second and then shrugged slightly. "Alright, I won't."

I smiled and leaned into him more, breathing in his chocolate scent.

"Do you still want ice-cream?" he asked me after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Nah," I replied, "Just stay here with me, 'kay?"

He nodded and leaned his head on mine, and I eventually fell asleep with a slight smile, knowing exactly how I was going to propose.


	6. Propose: Act 1, Scene 3

zOMG WTF?

2 posts in one night? All hell is breaking loose! D:

Anyways, no longer have that block I was talking about 2 hours ago. :D Enjoy Act 1, Scene 3 of _Propose_! This is the last scene in Act 1. So, you may not get the starting of Act 2 for a while.

Also, I have no idea what you do at proposal. :S I'm sure Matt and Mello don't either, so...

I'm clueless. :D

* * *

_**Propose:**_

**Act 1, Scene 3**

"Mels, why do you think people think I'm from France or something?" I asked randomly. Today, we were both drawing. I decided that I might as well TRY to like something he does... right? Except, neither of us were showing each other our pictures. Heh, good.

"No idea. You're clearly from Italy," he responded. Mels did know that I was Italian right of the bat- either from my red hair or love of pizza, I don't know, but he knew straight away. "Honestly, what French guy loves pizza, has natural red-hair, and has a hint of a weird accent that clearly isn't French?"

"Some French guy trying to be Italian?"

We both chuckled a little at this. I erased a few stray marks on my paper, touching up the sharp angles. "No, but seriously, I'm clearly Italian. Everybody asks if I'm from Scotland or something," I said with a snort. "Scotland... yeah, right."

He smiled lightly and drew some more stuff, and I sighed. I erased some more and darkened the outline. I didn't really feel like coloring it- wait, no, scratch that. I picked up a golden yellow and colored in a strip of color. "Alright, I'm done."

"Can I see?" he asked curiously, already getting up to move.

"Not yet. First I have to get you chocolate." Mello grinned at this. Chocolate and a picture by me that sucked? It's going to be a party for Mello.

I went to the kitchen, grabbed one of his favorite bars, walked back into the main room and tossed it to him. He caught it with ease, instantly ripping the wrapper off and snapping a piece off. I smiled and sat back down on the floor, picking up the sketch pad. I had closed it before I went into the kitchen, so I had to flip through the many different drawings and sketches and random doodles that really aren't doodles before I found my picture.

"Ready?" I asked him, not showing the drawing yet. I have to say, it's one of my best- and I can't draw. At all.

He nodded in return.

...And I was suddenly nervous. I could already hear my heart beating in my ears. "What ifs" flowed into my head like a waterfall, and I shakily turned the picture around to show him, getting redder by the second.

All I had sketched was a black and white velvet box, opened, with a gold ring poking from the black felt.

"I'm not going to go all fluffy and say that I'll love you forever, cause you already know that, so here it goes..." I took a breath, "Marry me, Mels?"

"Are you serious now?" he asked, in an almost playful tone.

"More serious than ever," I replied.

"Of course I'll marry you, Matt," he murmured, "Why wouldn't I?"

I only grinned and pulled out the real thing from my pocket in my jeans. "Now, princess, may I see your hand?"

Mello flushed red and muttered something like, "Don't call me princess..," but put his hand out anyways.

I opened the small velvet box and pulled out the band of gold that sat snugly between the fabric, taking his left hand. Just a teensy bit shakily, I put the ring on his finger.

"There," I said proudly, "Now, I have no idea what comes next."

He thought for a second. "How about I put on your ring?"

I pulled off my glove on my left hand and held it in front of him, "Already covered that," I said with a slight smile.

"What if I'd have said no?"

"Now, Mels, we both know that wouldn't have happened," I said and kissed him, pulling him close to my chest and hugging him tight.

_Shit, now we both have to be girls and plan a wedding._


	7. Propose: Act 2, Scene 1

Ahhhhhhhhhh.

I've reached a personal milestone- 6 reviews, 6 chapters- 360 hits! All 6(and 360 which is 36 x 10, and 36 divided by 6 is 6. :D)!

* * *

**_Propose:_**

**Act 2, Scene 1**

"You know," I started, "I think getting married at 16 is generally frowned upon."

"Who the hell cares what other people think?" said the blonde, who was absent-mindedly turning the ring around his finger with his thumb.

"Not us," I said back with a grin, "just stating a fact is all."

"A fact, Mattie?"

"Yes, a fact."

"Not every place is filled with idiots, you know."

"I do know. But you see, we're in _America_, dumbass."

Mels grinned, "True. And in Los Angelas, no less."

"Ah, yes. Home of anorexic girls and self-centered, biased guys," I replied.

He chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't that be more along the lines of Hollywood?"

"Nah. That'd be a little too stereo-typical," I said, chuckling, "But seriously, how the hell are we going to get the OK from anybody or anywhere to buy anything? Not too many people are fond of gays around here. Especially not 16 year olds."

He pulled out some chocolate and snapped a piece off. Mello was in his usual leather attire, and had pretty much just gotten home from 'work'. I was comfortably perched next to him, my head laying on his shoulder as I semi-concentrated on my PSP, not really caring when I lost health.

"Lie," he responded after a small moment, "Just say we're straight and shopping for our sister or something, if it worries you that much."

I pouted, just a little. I hated being in the closet just to get stuff. "No, it doesn't worry me, it just popped into my head is all. And you know I hate being in the closet. Hate hate hate it."

"Were the three 'hates' needed, Matt?"

"Completely," I mutter.

"C'mon, Matt, it's not that bad."

"Yeah it is." I mashed at the buttons on my PSP just a tad harder. Games are for frustration, not Mello. Mello doesn't need anymore stress.

He sighed. "Alright, fine. We'll go ahead and be ourselves when we shop for stuff." He took one of my hands and laced his fingers with mine. I still love it when he does that. You'd think you'd get used to it, but nope. "And just us there, right?" he asked.

"Of course, Mels. Nobody else deserves to be there," I answered. He smiled slyly at that.

"Nobody," he agreed. I nuzzled into his neck a little, and he smiled a little wider. Mello leaned his head against mine. "Nobody at all."

A moment of silence passed with him humming Chasing Cars, until I interrupted.

"Mels, you're wearing the dress."


	8. Propose: Act 2, Scene 2

It's short... I know... but here! I threw this together! :D

* * *

_**Propose:**_

**Act 2, Scene 2**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No._"

"_Yes._"

"_No, Matt._"

"_Yes, Mello._"

He sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not wearing a fucking dress!"

"Yes you are," I repeated for the millionth time today. We're still arguing over who should wear the dress. Obviously Mello was going to. Seriously, he could pass of as a girl if he wore a bra stuffed with grapefruits or something.

"No, Matt!"

"C'mon Mels- you actually look _good _in a dress. I'd look stupid."

"No I wouldn't," he replied stubbornly.

"Yeah... you kinda would."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes you would," I argued, smiling slightly at the blush appearing on his cheeks, "You'd look great in one."

"No I wouldn't!"

I only smiled wider, knowing I was going to win. I was the only one who dared argue with Mello. His cheeks were getting redder and redder, from what I guessed was embarrassment. "Yep."

"No."

"Yep."

"No."

"Yep!"

"No!" he said half-heartedly.

"Yep," I said, with a tone of 'Forget it. I'm gonna win, you know, and you can't deny that you WOULD look hot in a white dress.' in it. He sighed and laid down on the couch, putting his head in my lap and propping his feet up on the arm rest.

I stroked his hair and said, "When do you wanna go shopping?"

"..."

"Mels~, answer me~..."

"Fine, fine. Let's go ahead and get this over with," he muttered. I grinned. Not only did I get to see him try on dresses, but I got to see him try on dresses in _public. _AND give my opinion on them. Fun!

Taking a quick glace at the clock- 1:34 pm- I grabbed my wallet-that-isn't-really-a-wallet and put it in my pocket. I grabbed his hand pulled him out of the room before he could grab his gun, saying, "Mello, do you honestly think some Mafia dude is going to be looking for you in a _wedding dress shop?" to which he had no answer. Seriously, that guy was paranoid._

_There wouldn't really be any room to hide a gun in his sweats, anyway. _


	9. Matt's Confession and how Mello Reacts

Shortest drabble yet. A measly 374 words. *ashamed*

We jump back in time here- this is back at Wammy's. I suppose Matt's 13 and Mello is 14. Sure, let's go with that.

Oh, that last scene of Proposal I'm having a block on. Ideas plz?

* * *

_**Matt's**_

**Confession and How Mello Reacts**

"Mels?" I asked a little shakily. I really didn't want to confess to my very straight, male, Christian best friend.

He glanced up from his paper for a second to glance at me. "Yeah, Matt?"

"Um... I- I don't really know how to say this," I started, my voice on the edge of cracking. There were only so many scenarios, more than half of them bad, and the best being the least likely. I took a breath again, trying to get myself together, and tried to swallow down the lump in my throat. "S-so I'm just gonna, um... say it."

He looked at me skeptically, and I looked down at my feet.

"Just spit it out, Matt," he told me, and he sat up.

"T-the reason why my adoptive parents k-kicked me out wasn't because of m-my red hair or my real parents ancestry," I told him. Might as well start with getting rid of a lie. "It was because I-I told them I'm gay." My voice cracked on 'gay' and I desperately tried to shove back memories that I'd locked up at the back of my mind. They always escaped from their prison in the worst of times, though.

Mello stared at me for a second, his mouth slightly opened in surprise. Or was it disgust? I stared at my shoes again, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"...Kay," he said and went back to work. I stared at him for a second, but then shook my head and smiled slightly.

"I'mma go get something for dinner," I told him. It was around dinnertime, anyways. "Want anything?"

Mello shook his head no, and I smiled a bit more. I opened the door, but before I shut it, I said, "Love ya, Mels."

_**(MELLO'S POV WTF!)**_

I grinned as he shut the door. I pulled out a scrap piece of paper, picked up my black ink pen, and wrote '_Love you too,_' on it. I picked up the tape and walked over to the door, opened it, and made sure Matt was out of the hallway before opening it fully.

I taped my little note to the doorknob, and went back inside my room to study some more.


	10. Propose: Act 2, Scene 3

OhmygawdSHORTTTTTTTTTT. Only 308 words this time! D:

Anyways, so sorry about not actually writing the wedding... but I did give you Mels in a dress. Be happy, okay? Please? I'll give you a much longer chapter next time, I swear!

Update: Also, THANK YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH! You don't know how much it means to me to log on and see that I have _over 700 hits, 6 alerts, 3 faves, and 11 reviews. _It keeps me going. Really. Thank you all so much. 3

* * *

**Propose:**

**Act 2, Scene 3**

"You look _hot _in that dress, Mels," I said as he plucked the white fabric with his fingers. He was annoyed that he was having to try on a dress, I assumed.

"I know I do. But don't you know how big of a hit this is to my self-pride?" he muttered.

"Yep," I said, "But you didn't really have much to begin with."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, you basically threw away your pride when you started dating me when we were 12."

"Says who? I don't think I threw away a freaking thing."

"I do. Mels, you're dating a redheaded gamer who wears goggles, stripes, and skinny jeans."

He sighed darkly and said, "That's all the things I love about you."

"Good. 'Cuz I love how you wear leather, have a girlish haircut, and will do absolutely anything for me," I responded with a smile. And it was true; he'd told me this numerous times. He'd do anything.

A smile twitched at his lips and he said, "Of course. We love all our bad points."

"Who said they were bad?"

"Me, just now."

"Well, I don't think anything about you is bad."

"Exactly."

I looked at him. "Well, you still look amazing in that dress."

"I thought I looked hot in it," he said.

"Hot, sexy, amazing, _beautiful,_" I replied, putting emphasis on beautiful and smiling when he blushed slightly, "You name it."

"Horrible?"

"No."

"Ugly?"

"Of course not."

"Stupid?"

"Not at all."

He looked at me, and his face split into a smile. "Nobody but you ever says that."

I grinned back. "I know, Mels, I know."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Now let's buy the dress and leave, 'kay?"

He smiled a little wider, "Kay."

_Mission: 1. Propose to Mello and get him to agree 2. Get him into a dress. 3. Wedding! Status: SUCCESS!_


	11. THANKSGIVING SPECIAL OH YEAH!

HAPPY FREAKING THANKSGIVING EVERYONE.

I don't care if you don't celebrate. If you don't, pretend Matt is just doing something nice for Mello, 'kay?

'Kay.

And omigawd this is short. TT-TT

On another note-

**Rooniebear1294**, **MostlyxShortxStories**,** ILuvYa44**,** LeahKeehl**,** laughingsenseless**,** DarkAngelJudas**, and** PaintedClocks**.

OMIGAWD THANKS SO MUCH GUYS. YOU ROCK. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. 13 REVIEWS! YAY! Man, seriously, guys. You people are awesome and amazing and you rock and wow and and and and omigosh thank you sooooooooooo much. (Oh, and **MostlyxShortxStories**, Mello doesn't flip out 'cuz I don't really think they'd be happy if Mello flipped out a lot. That, and I never really saw how Mello got the reputation as a hot-head. I guess that's just me though. : D)

Yeah... thanks guys.

* * *

_**Happy Thanksgiving, Mels**_

I dragged Mello into the kitchen and set him down on his chair. "Sit, stay, and don't even think about running away," I ordered. He pouted a little, crossing his arms and slumping back against his chair

I walked over to the oven and opened it, pulling out a turkey. I'd cooked it a while ago.

...

Why yes, I do cook, thank you very much. And I cook damn well, too.

He looked at it and grinned, knowing full well what today was. I set the turkey down on the tiny little table we had, pushing away some random crap to make room.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mels," I said.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Matt," he replied with a grin and a peck on the cheek. "You should do this more often, you know. You can really cook if you set your mind to it."

"I know." I walked over to the pantry to get some plates. "You see, I'm just embarrassed by cooking."

"What?" he asked, "Why?"

"Cuz men don't cook."

He stared at me. I put a plate in front of him, then put one in front of my seat.

Then he just said, "Matt, who in the world, besides me, has the right to determine if you're a man or not?"

I grinned and said, "Nobody."

* * *

lolol get it?

You know, the whole 'man' thing... and Mello and Matt... yeah, nevermind. XD


End file.
